Lorraine's Dream
by fatcatjack9000
Summary: Lorraine has always felt like she didn’t belong with the Baker family. But is being separated from them all really the solution? And what other secrets are the rest of the Baker’s keeping from one another?


**Summary:** Lorraine has always felt like she didn't belong with the Baker family. But is being separated from them all really the solution? And what other secrets are the rest of the Baker's keeping from one another?

**A/N:** I know it's called 'Lorraine's Dream', but it's going to be a different Baker's dream every chapter. That is, if people like it.

**Lorraine's Dream**

Lorraine walked into the hospital. She stared at the white walls and turned up her nose to the scent of overused disinfectant. She walked over to the desk. She said nothing to the receptionist.

"Oh, hello, dear, they're waiting for you down the hall," the kind lady said. Lorraine nodded and followed the old lady's shaky finger towards the end of the hall. She saw her parents, Tom and Kate, standing together. Kate's chest was heaving and her sobbing could have been heard throughout the hospital. In the other corner was another couple, a bit younger than Tom and Kate. The lady had badly done up After Lorraine stepped into the room, a girl her age stepped out from behind the couple. The girl was wearing a soccer jersey, torn up jeans and converse. She glared at Lorraine and Lorraine stared back.

"I presume you all know why you are here," a doctor said, stepping into the room. Lorraine looked at him questionably. The other girl furrowed her eyebrows at him. The doctor sighed, moved towards the desk and grabbed a chart. He read it over quickly and looked back at the girls.

"I'm not going to lie to you," he began. Lorraine raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

"You two were… switched at birth," he said. The other girl yelped and Lorraine just stood in shock. After a couple minutes, she surfaced from her daze.

"I KNEW IT!" she said, pumping her first in the air.

"Lorraine!" scolded her 'parents', Tom and Kate.

"What? I've never fit in with you guys! All my 'siblings' hate me and I hate them!" Lorraine said, rambling things she wouldn't have dared to say ever before.

"Lucky us," mumbled the other teen, her eyes watering. Lorraine looked at her.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you actually fit in," Lorraine scoffed.

"Yeah! I did. I like my family, even if you don't like yours. You have it all! Loving parents, siblings, family…" the girl drifted on. Her parents looked at her.

"Sophia Roberts! We are you family," her father said. Sophia looked at them.

"No, a family is someone who loves you and takes care of you. Someone who's always there to listen when you want to whine or complain, or just spill your heart out. You," she said, looking towards her mother, "Are always getting your hair done, and you," she said, looking towards her father, "Are always at the bar, drinking!" Sophia said.

Lorraine looked at the girl in front of her. A girl, who Lorraine thought was so strong when she walked in, was now breaking down in front of her parents. Lorraine looked down at her expensive designer high heeled shoes in shame and discomfort. Here she was, always thinking she had nothing. She realized she was lucky to have what she did.

"Well, it's up to you girls now. You can go with your birth parents or you can stay with the families you have now," the doctor said. Sophia just shook her head as Lorraine jumped up and down.

"I want the new family!" Lorraine said. Sophia just looked at the girl with disgust.

"Whatever," Sophia said, walking toward Tom and Kate. She held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sophia Anne, but you can call me Sophie," she said sadly. Tom pushed her hand aside and hugged her tightly. Kate began hugging her daughter. Lorraine looked towards the parents in front of her.

"Hey there, I'm Doug, and this is Polly-Sue," Doug said. Lorraine suddenly didn't see what she had before; she saw a disgusting man with slicked hair. He looked dirty and probably smelled worse. The lady was chewing gum loudly and her makeup was all askew. Her hair was a messy perm with obviously dyed red color.

"Well come on then," Doug sighed, fidgeting with something in his coat pocked. She looked closer and realized it was the outline of a box of cigarettes and a lighter. _Gross…_ Lorraine thought. She turned toward Tom and Kate, who were chatting happily with Sophie. Sophie cracked a joke and they all laughed.

"I said come on!" Doug said with a growl. Lorraine looked over at her parents one more time, only to find that they didn't even notice her. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned towards her new 'parents'. She smiled for about 3 seconds.

"I'm Lorraine," she said. Doug scoffed and looked her up and down.

"No," he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"No. You are now… Laurie Sue," he stated. He opened his beat up pick up truck's door and hopped in.

"Gross!" she said.

"What did you say, Laurie Sue?" he growled, emphasizing on her new name.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, not wanting to anger him. She walked around to the passenger side to find Polly-Sue already sitting there.

"Where do I sit?" she asked politely.

"In the back, dipshit," Doug said angrily, as if she should have known. Lorraine sighed and pulled her jacket close. Doug turned the key in the ignition and the truck coughed, rumbled alarmingly and then let off a cloud of blue-ish black fumes from behind. Lorraine covered her nose as she began the long ride home to…?

CBTD

The truck finally stopped at a pair of gates. Her new 'parents' nodded toward the young man at the gate. He nodded back and pressed a button. The rickety old white fence creaked open, and shut abruptly after the truck drove through. Lorraine looked back and saw the boy in the booth putting his hand up to his ear in the 'call me' sign. She glared at him and gave him the finger. _This won't be so bad… I mean, we live in a gated community, _Lorraine thought.

The truck turned a corner and Lorraine gasped. In front of her were rows and rows of trailers. They drove through and Lorraine nearly gagged at the smell of urine, feces and petrol. She sighed as they pulled up to a trailer with a large tree out the front. There were only a few trailers around this one; they had reached the end of the park. Doug and Polly-Sue got out of the car and walked into the trailer, not taking any notice of Lorraine. She groaned and pulled her heavy bag out of the back with her. She walked into the trailer and gasped. The couch was torn and stuffing was falling out, the ceiling was dripping in several different places, and it was only autumn, the TV screen was cracked and it held the overpowering stench of a dog. Lorraine quickly fanned the air around her.

"So… you have a dog?" she asked quietly. Polly-Sue laughed as she flipped through her magazine.

"'Course not! Lost him weeks ago. Ain't nobody who seen him," she said. Lorraine's eyes shot to the top of her forehead. She quickly shook them down and looked towards Polly-Sue.

"So, is there a place where I can put my stuff?" Lorraine asked.

"Anywhere you wanna, sweetie," Polly-Sue said, pulling out a cigarette. Lorraine looked at her funny and quickly turned away.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Polly-Sue said, pulling the packet back out. Lorraine sighed happily.

"Do you want one?" Polly-Sue asked.

CBTD

Within hours Lorraine was miserable. She found that not only did the house reek with**out** the dog, it stunk even worse when her 'parents' would smoke. She also had no room and all her clothes smelled of cigarettes and dirt. She slept on the couch and there was a leak in the roof above her. Whenever Doug got angry about anything, he would hit her. First it was light slaps and then it was full on punches. She finally got so fed up she decided to run away. One night, when Polly-Sue and Doug were asleep, she gathered her things and snuck out of the trailer.

She breathed in the sweet night air. She took a deep breath and held it as she ran through the park. She ran out the other side, towards a pond, and ran down towards it. She hid in the bushes and took some deep breaths of the crisp, clean air. She gathered up her courage and headed towards the gate. She was running through when someone spoke to her.

"Where's a pretty little girl like you goin' so late at night?" a voice asked. Lorraine turned to see the young man in the gate booth.

"Umm… out. We…" she said, thinking. "We ran out of toothpaste. Yeah, I'm gonna go get some. So if you could just not tell anyone… it's kind like a surprise," she 'explained'.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone. On one condition," the boy reasoned. Lorraine looked closer and saw his nametag- Zack.

"Okay… Zack. What's your bargain?" she asked. Zack looked at her smugly.

"You gimme a kiss," he grinned. Lorraine's mouth curved downwards in disgust.

"Or I could just tell Polly-Sue and Doug…" Zack said. Lorraine shut her eyes tightly.

"Fine," she said, walking closer to him. He grinned toothily at her.

"Close your eyes…" she said. He shut them tight and peeked through.

"All the way," she said sternly. He sighed and did so. Lorraine checked to see if he was looking. He wasn't, so she stayed true to her Baker roots and tricked him. She licked her pointer and middle finger. She 'leaned' in and pressed her fingers against his. She pulled them away after a couple seconds, and moved her head in as if she had kissed him. He grinned.

"Bye, toots!" Lorraine shouted over her shoulder.

"Wha- hey!" the guy yelled. Lorraine just smirked and kept on running. She came to an intersection. She looked both ways before she crossed the street. She smiled as there were no cars out in the middle of the night and stepped out into the road. Suddenly, she heard a horn. She saw big white lights and then- nothing.

CBTD

Lorraine woke up in a cold sweat. She quickly patted herself down to make sure she was still alive. She sat up in her white and pink bed, pushing the comforter down as she went. She looked around at her room.

"Back at the Baker's…" she sighed happily. She turned and faced her window. It was a clear summer night; she could see out across the town from her window. She opened it a crack and let the breeze flow in, calming her frightened nerves. In the distance she saw a trailer park. She stared at it for a minute, and then sighed. She turned back to her bed but gasped when she saw something moving. A girl, about Lorraine's height was sneaking out of the trailer park. The girl slowed for a moment, and walked towards the guard booth. After a minute or two, she ran out into the street. A big blue logging truck came barreling down the road towards her. The truck honked yet still managed to hit her. Even thought she was miles away, Lorraine managed to hear the girls' screams. Lorraine rubbed her eyes and the whole scene disappeared. _You're seeing things, princess, _she thought. She went to the bathroom, flushed some cold water on her face and went back to bed.

CBTD

Lorraine jumped out of bed that morning and quickly changed into a sweat suit. She grabbed her iPod, her cell phone, a granola bar and her running shoes. She left a note in the kitchen and ran out the door.

_Mom-_

_Gone on run. Back in a couple hours or less. I have my phone. _

_Lorraine_

She quickly ran towards where she had seen the phantom crash the earlier night. She arrived at the scene to find a lady looking down at the ground. Lorraine turned her iPod off and quickly caught her breath. The lady turned, smiled at Lorraine, even though tears were forming in the elder's eyes. Lorraine smiled back at the lady. The lady just turned and began walking. Lorraine looked at where the lady had been. She looked down at the ground and gasped. She saw a headstone and a simple wooden cross with the name 'Sophia Anne Reid'.

_Sophia Anne Reid_

_Many knew of her, yet very few knew her. _

_She is deep in our hearts and will stay with us forever. _

_Sophie, you are a fine young woman. Don't ever change._

_A loved daughter, an irreplaceable big sister and a wonderful friend._

_July 7__th__, 1990- August 19__th__, 2007_

A/N- I'm writing up the next chapter. Does anyone know if something's wrong with the fanfiction alerts? I haven't gotten anything in a couple days. Either something's wrong or you people are very, very lazy. Kidding. Review!


End file.
